4MINUTE
Archivo:Ooooooooos.jpg ¿4Minute? 4Minute (포미닛) es un grupo de chicas de Corea del Sur creado por Cube Entertainment. El nombre 4Minute indica que cada miembro se esfueza por dar lo mejor y funcionar bien en cada minuto.., en cada segundo. Carrera Debut thumb|340px|For Muzik 4Minute (포미닛) debuto en mayo del 2009 compuesto por 5 miembros. Aunque Jihyun es la líder del grupo, se centraba mas en HyunAh (Ex miembro del grupo femenino “Wonder Girls”) dándole más partes en las canciones y también en los bailes. El 15 de junio del 2009 fue lanzado su single “Hot Issue”, también salió los perfiles de los miembros. Pocas horas después de la liberación de su canción, se puso en el 5º puesto de varias listas digitales (Cyworld, Bugs, Soribaba y Mnet). Los días 18-21 de junio fueron sus Performances en los populares programas de música (Mnet - M!Countdown, KBS - Music bank, MBC – Music Core y SBS – Inkigayo). El grupo gano el premio “Rookie of the Month” de junio y agosto, también ganaron 2 premios en el inkigayo (27 de septiembre) y en el M!Countdown (1 de octubre). Cada canción que ha lanzado el grupo se ha centrado en un miembro del grupo, “Hot Issue” se centro en Hyuna, “Muzik” se centro en Jiyoon y “What a Gilr Wants” en Gayoon. El grupo también ha tenido algunos problemas, como que algunos de sus fans robasen varios artículos de su furgoneta en el mes de junio del 2009, después de su actuación en un programa de música. En el mes de agosto del 2009 la cadena KBS prohibió la reproducción de su canción “Won’t Give” ya que para ellos la canción contenía demasiado contenido sexual, aunque la agencia cube Entertainment declaro que la canción contenía sentimientos puros de un chica hacia un chico y que en ningún momento lo vieron de esa manera. En enero del 2010 Cube Entertainment anuncio el debut oficial de HyunAh en solitario con su single titulado “Change” (en el que participa Yong Joon Hyung del grupo BEAST que también está en la misma compañía). Su primer performances fue en el Music Bank (KBS), la coreografía fue muy bien aceptada por los espectadores, a pesar de su corta edad HyunAh tiene un gran talento en el baile. Integrantes Archivo:20090629_4Minute_description_572.jpg Los miembros son:'' ''JihYun. GaYoon. JiYoon. HyunAh.SoHyun. ☆Ji Hyun☆ thumb|250px|Ji Hyun *'Nombre artístico:' Ji Hyun ( 지현 ) *'Nombre real: '''Nam Ji Hyun ( Hangul: 남지현 - Hanja :南 智贤) *'Nicknames:' Lovely Jihyun / Jihyun 4-D / Namjiji / Namji / NamG / NamGee / Namdakyu / Namdocu / Viet Hyori. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 9 de enero del 1990 *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: ¿? *'Posición: '''Líder / Sub Vocalista *'Debut: 2009 *'Estatura: '''1.67 m *'Peso: '49 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Habilidades: 'Inglés / Cocina *'Aficiones: 'Ballet / Danza / Danza Moderna *'Artistas favoritas: 'Rain. Kim Yuna. Audrey Hepburn. *'Colegio: 'Universidad Sangmyeon, Centro de baile *'Compañía: 'Cube Entertainment 'thumb|208px|Ji HyunCuriosidades *Elogiada por ser "una extraordinaria bailarina y porque su período de formación no era definitiva, podrán verla dar un gran rendimiento en el escenario". *No ha realizado ningún anuncio o CFS (sola) pero si con 4Minute. *En el pasado formó parte de la compañía discográfica JYP Entertainment en la que estuvo entrenandose de forma severa. La ex aprendiz de JYP. *Es la madre oficial de 4minute Archivo:76_--4.png ☆Ga Yoon☆ thumb|250px|Ga Yoon *'Nombre artístico: '''Ga Yoon (가윤) *'Nombre real:' Heo Ga Yoon (Hangul: 허가윤 - Hanja: 許嘉允) *'Nicknames:' Dodosick Gayoon / Neunggeuli Gayoon / Gayoonit / Cube uljjang / Heophrodite / Gangnam Woman / Heo Force. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 18 de mayo del 1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: ¿? *'''Posición: Vocal / Vocalista principal *'Debut: '''2009 *'Estatura:' 1.65 m *'Peso:' 47 Kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Habilidades:' Cantar *'Aficiones:' Ver películas / Escribir canciones *'Artistas favoritos: Yangpa. Lee Hyori. Bae Yong Joon. *'''Colegio: Escuela Secundaria femenina Dong Duk *'Compañía:' Cube Entertainment Curiosidadesthumb|209px|Ga Yoon *Segundo lugar en el concurso de SM noveno mejor cantante Colaboraciones *Colaboró en el video musical de Mario's "I'm Yours". *Colaboró con MC Mong's "Ninth Cloud" *2010.02.11 The Woman Who Still Wants to Marry OST (#1 One Two Three (Gayoon, Han Ye Ji)) *2010.09.03 Sunny Side - Nappeunnamja Chakanyeoja (#1 Nappeunnamja Chakanyeoja (feat. Gayoon de 4minute)) Archivo:76-1.png ☆Ji Yoon☆ thumb|251px|Ji Yoon *'Nombre artístico: '''Ji Yoon (지윤) *'Nombre real: Jeon Ji Yoon ( hangul : 전지윤- Hanja :全 智 允) *'Nickname: '''Charisma Jiyoon / Teol teol Jiyoon / Junglass / Jiyoonit *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '15 de octubre del 2010 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: 'Corea del Sur *'Posición: 'Rapera / Sub Vocalista *'Debut: '2009 *'Estatura: '1.65 m *'Peso: '47 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Habilidad: 'Cantar / Bailar *'Aficiones: 'Cocinar / Componer canciones *'Artista favorito: Beyoncé *'Colegio: '''Escuela secundaria Byeongjeom (Graduada) *'Compañía: Cube Entertainment '''Curiosidadesthumb|206px|Ji Yoon *Colaboró con Woo Yi Kyung (우이경) para el single "Look only at me" (나만 봐). *Hizo un cover de "Umbrella" de Rihanna *Padre oficial de 4minute Archivo:76_--3.png ☆Hyun A☆ thumb|249px|Hyun A *'Nombre artístico: '''Hyun A (현아). HyunAh. HyunA. *'Nombre real: Kim Hyun A ( Hangul: 김현아 ; Hanja :金 泫 雅) *'Nickname: '''Kim Force HyunAh / "Best Aegyo" HyunAh '/ '''키며나 / 김효나 *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''6 de Junio del 1992 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: 'Corea del Sur *'Posición: 'Vocalista / Rapera principal / Mejor bailarína *'Debut: '2007 (Wonder Girls) actualmente en 4Minute *'Años de formación: '5 años *'Estatura: '1.64 m *'Peso: '44 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Habilidad: 'Baile / Rapear / Poppin / bailes callejeros / Jugar futbol *'Aficiones: 'Cocinar / Ver Películas / Personalización de ropa / hacer Selcas (cámaras Selcas) *'Artistas favoritos: 'Pussycat Dolls. Rain. Beyonce. *'Color favorito: Amarillo *'Colegio: '''Choong Chun Middle colegio de Música y arte *'Compañía: Cube Entertainment '''Curiosidadesthumb|210px|Hyun A *Fue miembro del grupo K-Pop Wonder Girls, debutó como parte del originalmente como una WG de rapera el 10 de febrero de 2007 siedo así la mejor bailarína de las Wonder Girls. *Se retiro de la Wonder Girls debido a condición de salud (gastroenteritis crónica), solicitado por sus padres. *Al igual que la líder del grupo formó parte de la compañía discográfica JYP Entertainment pero fue trasladada de compañía un tiempo antes de su debut. Anuncios ' *'SAMSUNG - 4Tomorrow (2009) Colaboraciones *Colaboró con el cantante AJ (miembro de Beast/B2ST) en una canción llamada "Dancing Shoes" y en el videoclip de esta. *También colaboró con Mighty Mouth para el single "Love Class". *Otra colaboración la hizo con Navi para el single "Wasteful Tears". *Colaboró en la canción "Bittersweet" para el primer album de Brave Brothers. *Forma parte de un proyecto musical ; un grupo llamado "4Tomorrow" (en conjunto con UEE de After School, Seungyeon de KARA y Ga-in de Brown Eyed Girls). Archivo:76_--2.png ☆So Hyun☆ thumb|250px|So Hyun *'Nombre artístico: '''So Hyun (소현) *'Nombre real: Kwon So Hyun (Hangul: 권소현; Hanja: 權素賢) *'Nickname: '''Cute Sohyun. Kkweon Sso. Imp. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '30 de agosto del 1994 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: 'Corea del Sur *'Posición: 'Vocalista *'Debut: '2005 con Orange en el Album 'We Are Orange' *'Estatura: '1.62 m *'Peso: '45 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Habilidad: 'Bailar / Estudiar / Japonés *'Aficiones: 'Nadar *'Artista favorito: 'Ciara *'Colegio: 'Escuela segundaria Kumho/Pungmoon girls *'Compañía: Cube Entertainment Curiosiades thumb|208px|So Hyun *Ex miembro del grupo K-pop ' Orange '. *El ex alumno JYP Entertainment. *Destacada en el debut del single de Orange "Our Star" de 2005 Apariciones Tv *Apareció en el drama de SBS " 장길산» ( Jang San Gil ), 2003 *Apareció en KBS muestran « 울라불라블루짱» (Woolla Boolla Blue Jjang), 2004 *Apareció en SBS Drama Lovers en París, 2004 *Apareció en la película " 연애술사» (Love Predicative), 2005 Archivo:76_--5.png Anuncios Del Grupo *'Eggs '(2009) (4Minute) *'1677 '(2009) (4Minute) *'Sony Walkman '(2009) (4Minute) *'Vegemil' (2010) (4Minute) *'Dasarang Chicken' (2009) (4Minute) Discografía SINGLES |Koreanos| thumb|left|201px Hot Issue '('Digital Single) #Hot Issue Fecha Lanzamiento: 15 Junio 2009 thumb|left|201px Superstar (Single) #Superstar #Superstar (Instrumental) Fecha de Lanzamiento : '''19 de Julio de 2010 SINGLES |Japoneses| thumb|left|260px '''Muzik (''Japanese Ver.)' #Muzik (Japanese Ver.) '''Fecha lanzamiento:' 5 de Mayo 2010 thumb|left|216px I My Me Mine (''Single)' #I my me mine (jap ver) #グッバイ (Goodbye) #HuH (korean ver.) #I my me mine (instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: ' thumb|left|294px First (Single)' #First (Version japonesa) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: ' MINI ALBUMS |Koreanos| thumb|left|231px '''For Muzik (1 mini album)''' #For Muzik #MUZIK #Hot Issue #What a girl wants #웃겨 (Funny) #안줄래 (Won't Give) #Hot Issue (Remix) '''Fecha Lanzamiento: 31 Agosto 2009 thumb|left|215px Hit Your Heart (2 mini album)''' #Who`s Next? (Feat. Beast) #Huh #Invitation #I My Me Mine #Bababa #Highlight #태연하게당연하게 '''Fecha lanzamiento: 19 de Mayo 2010 MINI ALBUMS |Japoneses| thumb|left|216px Muzik (JP) #Muzik (Japanese Version) #Hot Issue (Original Version) #Muzik (Original Version) #Muzik (Instrumental) #Hot Issue (Instrumental) Fecha lanzamiento: 5 de Mayo 2010 COLABORACIONES thumb|left|201px Jingle Jingle #징글징글(Jingle Jingle ) ( feat. Mario , Amén ) #징글징글(Inst. ) Fecha de Lanzamiento: 2 de Diciembre de 2009 thumb|left|200px Once Again, Daehanminguk #다시한번대한민국– 싸이& 김장훈(Psy & Kim Jang Hoon) #다시한번대한민국– Brown Eyed Girls & 4minute Fecha lanzamiento: 14 de Mayo 2010 thumb|left|208px World Cup Song #World Cup Song (4minute & Brown Eyed Girls) Fecha lanzamiento: 13 de Mayo 2010 'OST' thumb|left|203px Personal Taste OST (2010) #사랑만들기포미닛(Creating Love) Fecha de Lanzamiento: '''4 de Marzo de 2010 thumb|left|250px '''Fugitive OST (2010) #Chaos AD Fecha de lanzamiento: '13 de Octubre de 2010 Videografía thumb|right|290px|Hot Issue - 4minutethumb|left|290px|Muzik - 4 Minute thumb|left|290px|What A Girl Wants - 4Minutethumb|right|290px|HUH - 4Minute thumb|left|290px|I My Me Mine - 4Minutethumb|right|290px|FIRST - 4Minute (Japanese Version) Galería De Fotos 4_Minutes_cube_ent__10092009194032.jpg 4minute.jpg U.png 4minute_20090809.jpg 4minute-2_20090829_seoulbeats.jpg 4minute4.jpg 4minuteff.jpg 20090828_4minute2.jpg 4Minute-Gayoon-100512-@-Concept-Photo.jpg|'Ga Yoon - HuH 4Minute-Hyuna-100512-@-Concept-Photo-2.jpg|'Hyun A' - HuH 4Minute-Jihyun-100512-@-Concept-Photo-2.jpg|'Ji Hyun' - HuH 4Minute-Jiyoon-100512-@-Concept-Photo.jpg|'Ji Yoon' - HuH 4Minute-Sohyun-100512-@-Concept-Photo-2.jpg|'So Hyun' - HuH 20090828_4minute3.jpg da2433856e22f66c_4minute_highcut_1.jpg mt2v.jpg mt6d.jpg mt5g.jpg tumblr_kw8hqcGbx41qaa7h1o1_400.jpg mt4n.jpg 4minute+4minutebackstage4minute7012970.jpg 4minute+4minute2.jpg Enlaces CREADORA OFICIAL - Kathe_leo Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop